


Morning fun

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Morning fun

Day after day you were getting used to your new life, in the wonderful world of Middle Earth, ever since you were a child you read and watched the Hobbit and Lord Of The Rings never in your wildest dreams did you think you would be in Middle Earth, let alone be the only woman King Thranduil had eyes for.

 

Waking up to the sun coming into the room you felt a heavy weight on your chest, looking down you saw Thranduil passed out on you, he was using one of your breast as a pillow while his hand was placed under the other one, smirking at the sight of him you let out a little giggle, sliding to the side you watched the elvenking roll over on to his back letting out a little sigh, getting up you walked to the kitchen and started to boil some water while making breakfast.

 

Sitting up Thranduil watched you dancing around the kitchen scanning his eyes up and down your body he felt his member twitch under the blanket, moving his hand under the blanket he grabbed his cock and started to stroke it feeling it harden under his touch, turning you saw what he was doing giggling you said “breakfast is almost done” watching him get up he walked in to the kitchen smirking at you, bitting you bottom lip you looked down to his erection and back up to his face “I can sort that out for you” you said, placing his hands on your shoulders he pushed you down till you were kneeling in front of him “ Such a naughty girl” he purred out. 

Learning forward you wrapped your hand around the bottom of his erection opening your mouth you slid your tongue out and swirled it around the head and down the full length then back up hearing soft moans falling from Thranduil’s mouth, placing your mouth fully onto it, you bobbed your head up and down letting your own moans escape you, collecting your hair in a ponytail Thranduil started to control your movements moaning louder and louder.

 

….

 

Pulling your head back the King looked down at you “My turn, to please you” he purred before you could say anything, you were in his arms being carried to the bed placing you on your back he spread your legs apart climbing on top of you, feeling his erection teasing you womanhood leaning down he placed a passionate kiss on your lips pulling apart he asked “do you know what happens to naughty girls?” You bitt your bottom lip you shook your head, “Let me show you then” he purred into your ear. 

Lowing himself Thranduil slipped his erection into you and slowly started to rock his hips back and forth enjoying the feeling of you under him, you started to moan his name over and over again his pace started to get faster and, faster throwing you hands down on the bed you gripped the blanket under you and started to rock your hips along with the evlenking's, felling you clench around him Thranduil looked deep into your eyes “cum for me darling, cum for you king” hearing his words sent you over the edge and your orgasm hit you hard making you scream his name you felt him twitch as he moaned out his own orgasm letting his seed escape deep inside you. 

 

Pulling out of you, Thranduil rolled onto his back pulling you into his side, the room was filled with both of your heavy breaths leaning your head on his shoulder you felt the soft kiss on your forehead looking up at him with a bright smile, “what is that smell?” He asked taking a sniff you looked at him as you both of your lips parted for a joint shout of “BREAKFAST.”


End file.
